The invention relates to a cleaning device for a component loaded with lint in a household appliance for laundry care, having a rinsing unit by means of which rinsing fluid can be conducted to the component to remove the lint. The invention also relates to a household appliance with such a cleaning device and a method for cleaning a component loaded with lint in a household appliance for laundry care, in which rinsing fluid can be conducted to the component with a rinsing unit.
A cleaning device for a component within a process air circuit of a household tumble dryer is known from WO 2007/093468 A1. The component is a heat exchanger, which is assigned to a heat pump of a dryer. During operation of the dryer lint conveyed in the process air circuit, which is detached from the laundry items to be dried, can be filtered through a filter. Lint still passes through the filter and can reach a heat exchanger, where it is deposited. A brush may be provided to remove such lint from the heat exchanger. Provision may also be made for the heat exchanger to be rinsed with a cleaning fluid. The cleaning fluid used may be the condensate of the working medium evaporator or the condensation unit of the dryer.
However it can happen with such units that the component is only rinsed relatively irregularly and therefore the lint continues to remain deposited on at least parts of the component.